Change of Ways
by AnimeFan191
Summary: What if Soren were to be a pure Laguz, what would happen on the way he lived and what would he think of himself?
1. Chapter 1

_**Change of Ways**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, If I did Soren would be dating Mist or Micaiah.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Found Captured**_

Soren is in the battle field covering for his "friends", he has only told Ike his secret- but he knows that Ike has told Mist. "Strike all in my path with your blade, ELTHUNDER" Soren chanted as he is engaging in combat with last the last dragon- he, Tormod, Illyana and Callil were in charge of defeating all the Goldoan dragons in their sight. Little did he know he had 2 observers keeping a keen eye on him?

? P.O.V

I mad king Ashnard along with my "scientist" Izuka, we were both debating at how this could be…. That weak excuse of a son I had abandoned is still alive and is 1 first class tactician and mage. I was about to leave but Izuka peaked my interest,

"My king, but isn't your EX-son a branded- so he has Laguz blood flowing in his veins"

"So what if he is?"

"I have recently finished a potion, that when transmitted in a branded blood-they become a "pure" Laguz" this just made my grin creep up on my face "If I inject it into the mages bloodstream, that with the feral potion, we can send him against that pesky Crimean army" – he grinned madly before saying the next part "ONCE AND FOR ALL, THEN I CAN USE THEM AS MY TEST SUBJECTS"

This just made my day…

Soren's P.O.V

We had just finished our adversaries and about to depart. As I was about to join the rest of the group, however he felt something grab on to his shoulder and back. When I looked up I saw him, the whole reason me and my companions are here: Mad King Ashnard. I tried to escape "burn my foes to ash, ELFIRE" but to no avail. He took me to a place in melior that looked like a form of library. He placed me in chains and left. Next thing I knew a creepy looking old man came in.

 _ **I want to know what pairing I should do:**_

 _ **Soren-Micaiah**_

 _ **Soren-OC**_

 _ **Soren-Elincia**_

 _ **Soren-Mist**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Change of Ways**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem.**_

Izuka's P.O.V

I am on my way to the test subject, my new potion in hand. This potion may be able to turn the tables in the war to our favour, what it does is turn branded in to pure Laguz.

I entered the cell, the test subject took notice of me and sent a chilling glare. (This boy is truly the son of lady Almedha, I thought in my mind). I must be careful, this branded is a highly skilled mage, so I made a few special chains to stop him from using magic- but never the less he is still dangerous. I am old and slow after all.

"Stay away from me" he said in an icy tone, to reply I said "You truly are Almedhas son". Not long after I said this he put on a confused look, "Who is this Almedha" he demanded an answer.

"I am sorry, but after this you won't need to know" I said and after I chuckled. I kneeled right next to him and injected the potion, he screamed and from it I can clearly see the potion sends vigorous pain through the body.

After a few seconds, he transformed in to a black dragon. He look rather humanoid though, I just presumed it due to the fact he is a branded… or was a branded. He growled and sent me an icy chill, I have to admit I was scared. But I still dared to come close and inject the feral potion. This made his eye pupils vanish, which I thought was odd because it never happened it before. It also made his scales and horns extend, which was natural all the other feral ones fur, feathers and scales extended as well.

"Go now take out the pesky Crimean army" I ordered.

It acknowledged the order by roaring and flying through at an inhumanly and inlaguz speeds. It appears since he was branded he is faster than normal.

I went back to the castle and give a report on the subject to his highness.

"Come in" he said in his always masculine tone

I entered, when I stopped in front of him- he asked me:

"How was the operation?"

"It was successful, but a few **good** side effects"

"Such as..?"

"He moves faster and sharper, and he has some beorc features such a body shape, from that I am guessing he doesn't have an only meat diet. I also think since he was a mage before, he can still use magic"

He grinned and said "Good I'm guessing you have already sent him to attack the Crimean army" I nodded at that and took my leave.

Ike's P.O.V

I was looking everywhere for my best friend Soren, I kept asking everyone but I only got the same reply "no".

"That's it I'm going back to look for him" I told everyone

"Wait" Titania stopped me

"I know you're worried about him, but think before you act. If we go back now it would let daein to re-cooperate, please think about this"

I replied "fine but right after I'm searching for him" to this she nodded

However, soon after we heard a roar "ROOOOOOOARRRR".

We looked where it came from and all of us see a single black dragon. "What is that?" I asked king Tibarn. He replied "It's a black dragon, another species of goldoan dragons. But this one looks humanoid, it's like a Dragonoid" Nasir and Ena nodded.

The dragonoid landed and something started to form near front of its mouth. It fired right at us, it's like a massive beam of light. Next thing I knew, it was in front of me and try to gut me. Luckily Brom came to the rescue and blocked but his Armor was teared like paper the dragon then used its other arm to kill Brom. Gatrie blocked that one but too was greatly injured.

I then got Ragnell, a holy blade and slashed for its chest I did some damage but it was still little. The other mages all got elthunder and or rexbolt and casted it right at the damage. I thought that that was the end of the battle, however it still had little effect. I knew that Goldoan dargons had high magic resistance but they always had a weakness for thunder.

Soon afterwards, Tibarn, Janaff, Ulki, Ranulf, Lethe, Mordecai, Ranulf and the newly added Naesala and Giffca all attacked the mighty beast. They did more damage than Ragnell but it was still little.

All the other members of the army attempted but all failed.

Tibarn then commanded "RETREAT, we must retreat. If we stay here we will end up dead, and when I say retreat I mean to daein"

"Why" I asked we are so close after all

"This dragonoid was clearly sent to finish us and or make us fall back. But if we stay in Crimea this beast will relentlessly give chase. If we go behind Daein borders with all the Begnion troops it may halt." He also added "I know you want to find Soren, but if we die now he won't have a place to return to"

I slowly nodded and commanded to fall back to daien.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Change of Ways**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Wanted Found**_

Stefan's P.O.V

I left the group after we defeated the Goldoan Ena, the feeling that I got from her reminded me of my favourite little tactician Soren-so I finally found out what Laguz race he is from. I always knew he was a branded, even though he tried to hide it. But I am also of the kind, Branded should always be able to sense a brethren nearby.

The reason I left the group is because the last time I was in Daein, I met another of my kind. A branded of a Heron. It's a girl to, her name is Micaiah. Since I was in the neighbourhood, I decided to find her. I did, and I told her of Soren. She was very happy to find out of another, I also explained to her of the circumstances of this war. Which I only knew of because I heard Soren murmuring about it. When I questioned him about it he explained to me that he read about this while he was studying in Crimea.

"Spreading a fire across the land, will resurrect the dark god"

"Stefan I see the Crimean army headed this way" Micaiah came and told me.

I thanked her, but I was confused. By now they should be at Melior and be attacking Mad king Daein. Micaiah also said "um, Are you sure there is supposed to be a dark haired Mage because whoever he is he isn't with them".

This just sent my mind into a dark thought, could Soren have died in battle.

Ike's P.O.V

We finally made it to Daein, I saw Stefan and a solver haired girl that looks like the same age as Soren. I greeted them.

"What's up Ike, this here is my friend Micaiah. Speaking of friends where's my favourite tactician Soren?" he asked me. I told him what happened, he questioned me how I didn't notice a temperamental atmosphere just disappear. All I did was just look down on the floor with a depressed look. He then stared speaking to me "Anyway, this here fine lady is Micaiah", he also whispered "She is also a branded just like Soren and me". He then also went on to how he wouldn't find out how I knew Soren's secret.

But something just hit me.

"Wait you and Micaiah are branded" he just replied by nodding and saying "How and why do you think he and I got along so well, when people like Soren and Shinon don't". That made sense.

I also asked him about Dragon Laguz.

He seemed confused but answered nonetheless "well, first off there is 3 types. Red, White and Black dragon. They can live for thousands of years, there is no doubt in my mind of them being the strongest race of Laguz" he then asked me to why I asked such a thing.

I told him the entire black dragonoid incident and also told him that it's the reason we had to retreat. He looked be-wildered. "Dragonoid…have you ever heard of any dragonoids in goldoa Micaiah?" he asked the girl. She replied "No, dragonoids isn't something to be seen. Unlike dragons, dragonoid are just myth". This just left all of us be-wildered.

However, just then something left us all shaken up. The same roar of that terrifying day replayed just now. We all looked up, we just couldn't believe it, Micaiah and Stefan just got an interesting look. That same dragonoid was there preparing another blast, I commanded everyone to make a run for it. It fired, we all barely left the blast radius. Now Micaiah and Stefan looked terrified. However, Stefan quickly regained his composure and said" I am very skilled at finding weak points and defeating Laguz, if you fight long enough I'll spot this one's weakness. Micaiah please aid them" she just nodded.

Stefan went into the shadows, as he did so Micaiah just launched a light spell, it didn't do much. I was amazed, her level of magic rivalled Sorens. The laguz afterwards did an incredible barrage of attacks at the beast. To retaliate the beast fired a toned down version of the breath attack it did before…if you can even call it a breath. We fought for a good half an hour until Stefan stepped out with…..an iron sword? Now that's weird, Stefan's calibre is and composure wouldn't allow him to use such a simple weapon.

He said "it seems the weakness of this dragon, is when it fires" he got everyone's attention "when it fires if we were to send something in its mouth it would cause the blast to erupt early in its mouth, it won't kill it but it should knock it out". We all just nodded, some of us tried to get its attention and try to get it to fire. When it was about to Stefan just threw the iron sword with great precision. It got into its mouth which led it to close its mouth. That act made the blast explode in its mouth, just as Stefan said it didn't die but just unconscious.

The blow made it revert back to its more human form. But what we saw just left us wide eyed. The dragonoid just reverted to…to "SOREN" we all shouted.

We all took him in to a house and Rhys and Mist started to go through the healing process.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Change of Ways**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**_

Mist's P.O.V

None of us…none of us could believe it. The dragonoid that attacked us was Soren. He is currently resting in a bedroom in the building we entered. The healing should have taken a bit longer, but the pretty lady Micaiah said she'd help. The skill she showed rivalled Soren. Even though Soren isn't a priest or a cleric, but the staves take a person's magical energy and make it into a form of spiritual vulnerary which heal the wound. Soren's magical energy exceeds mine and Rhys, so when he heals its more effective.

I heard some moaning from where Soren was resting, so I went to check up on him.

Soren's P.O.V

Ugh….my head. I peered my eyes open. I was lying down on a clean bed with a red blanket, and sitting to my left was Mist in her light red Valkyrie uniform. But my main concern was sent to my body, it looked more of Ike's physique. But how was that possible, I'm not a body builder.

"Yeah, I guess you look stronger" Mist said.

"Hello, Mist. But where are we? I asked her.

She replied with a sad look "Were all….back in Daein"

What!? Were all the way back here? Then I remembered that creepy old man, and when I was abducted by Mad King Daein. We both turned our attention to the door, the entire company is there. They all entered the room and basically said how relieved they were and they also questioned why I disappeared. Among the noise I saw a girl about my height with long silver hair.

"I see you've noticed the fair young lady there, she is Micaiah, and she is the person Sothe was looking for" Stefan told me. Everyone else nodded, rightly after Stefan kneeled in and whispered "Also a branded like you and I". I nodded and looked around, Sothe wasn't there. "Sothe is practicing with Volke, he is now working on some assassin skills" Ike said realizing what I was doing.

"Can you explain what happened?" Reyson spoke up.

"I was about to join up with the group after we finished rescuing Leanne, as I was Mad king Daein"…I paused "Mad king Daein came from nowhere and took off with me" I then went on to explaining what the old man did to me.

After I was done Tibarn spoke up "The second injection was most likely the feral liquid used on the Laguz", "The first is most likely the one that did…..this…..to you, and you are now Laguz".

After that the "Social Gathering" I was left in my room. They all thought I remained but I actually left through the window. When I was alone and far away. I tried what I wanted, I focused on my body. No sooner I did I transformed…into a Goldoan Dragon. It was….weird, I moved so funny that I crashed into everything, thus causing a ruckus. Which got everyone to gather where I was.

"What's going on Sore…?!" Titania spoke as she was walking up. "What are you doing" Micaiah said, that was the first time she spoke to me. I transformed back into my usual self and said "ugh, it feels so weird".

Ike looked as if he was in a serious thought, but then he spilled it. Spilled it all. My deepest darkest secret exposed. He told everyone that I was branded. Everyone but a certain few were all bewildered, but then Stefan and Micaiah also admitted to it. "But of course he doesn't seem he is anymore" Stefan said.

I looked at my right hand, "Boyd, you like testing your strength. How about it, you and I have an arm wrestle". Everyone was shocked. But then they just all started laughing. Think about it me in an arm wrestling match.

When the laughing subsided me and Boyd got started. Then at the count of 3 it started…but as soon as it started it ended. Boyd was sent flying to the nearest wall. My strength was improved, I also still have the feeling of magic in me. So I think I can still use magic still.

I left the group wide-eyed.

 _ **It's done, I know it's kind of bad. I couldn't seem to get in the mood.**_

 _ **Also I just wanna say that I decided to narrow the pairings to few:**_

 _ **Soren-Micaiah: 1 or 2 votes I think**_

 _ **Soren-Mist**_

 _ **That's it, I also have other certain pairings I'm doing for this story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Change of Ways**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Thinking and Meeting unexpected Royalty**_

Soren's P.O.V

I am in my room, sulking? Moping? People can call it many things and wondering is 1 of them. How should I think if myself? My original reasons for being who I am oh….. **was** is now gone. Should I be more open? Stay the same? Or start over? I am a very clever bran… **Laguz** to know. My intellect is unrivalled, so naturally I have answers for many things, but not this one. Which is surprising, no one knows me better than me. Yet I don't know what to do with myself.

"Ooooooh, he ain't gonna like this ain't he? I heard Jannaf

Of course…more of a Laguz, enhanced senses.

Since he said I wasn't going to like it, I thought that I may as well check the subject in person.

Ranulf's P.O.V

The Soren incident is behind us and since the dragonoid issue was taken care of we can move up the lines once more and confront Ashnard.

"It's good to see all of you again" wait THAT WAS KING CAINEGHIS.

Tibarn and Naesala are right behind him. This must be serious if all the kings from all the "social" Laguz nations are here at the same time.

I welcomed Caineghis "It's good to see you King Caineghis, but why you are here? I asked at the end. All the kings frowned but Reyson answered "King Dheginsea of Goldoa is coming here, The 3 kings here decided to send a messenger to King Dheginsea and tell him about the Rogue black dragon".

"Rogue? You say that if Soren had a choice for leaving Goldoa"

"Rogue or not he is of Goldoan heritage therefore required to come and stay in Goldoa"

He is here, the king of Goldoa is actually here in person.

"Bring this dragon here"

"No need, I'm here and listening"

Everyone's attention turned to the laguz sage.

"Soren you should be resting" Ike said, but got an "I'm fine" as a return.

"The Goldoans don't set foot out of Goldoa, so why are you here? Goldoan royalty" Soren stated in an icy tone while glaring.

This got my blood pumping, seems like our tactician isn't affected by King Dheginseas demeanour or the "be obedient" atmosphere he carries everywhere, but I also saw someone about Soren's height behind King Dheginsea. If my memory was right its Goldoan Prince Kurthnaga.

I noticed Ike is about to stop Soren but I stopped him. This is gonna be some good entertainment and I felt the air needed to be lightened.

Kurthnaga's P.O.V

My father replied to the newly black dragon by saying "You are coming with us to Goldoa, we goldoans do not intervene in wars. You will not complain go get your things, me and my son shall wait for you"

We were gonna step out but the dragon wouldn't stand for what my father said which amazed me, he is standing up to my father. My father….The _**Strongest of all Laguz.**_

"Let's see now where to start, oh that's right for starters _**I am not one of your people,**_

 _ **Last time I checked I never stood a foot In Goldoa. So your laws does not or will ever apply to me. Understand".**_

All the laguz stared wide eyed including me, our mouths gaping. I saw the look on my father's face. He is furious, furious enough to transform and say that the dragon has no choice and that if he doesn't comply now I'll just have to use force while getting his mighty fire breath ready. But it didn't stop there in response the rogue just transformed.

The other Laguz told everyone to find cover. The fight started.

The rogue is esseptionally fast he closed the at least 20 meter gap between them in mere micro seconds. He set his claws for the chest it made my father not roar but squeeze his eyes shut in pain. My father use his breath to knock him back.

Strength, Speed and defence.

All three important in a battle. In this fight my father had superior defence and strength thus having the upper edge in the fight.

The 3 kings of the other Laguz tribes transformed and told both of them to back down. My father just readied another deadly breath. I thought the rogue and 3 kings would be unconscious but I immediately changed my mind. The rogue said "I am not going to stand here and let this old hag just walk into my life and order me around!" he then started to use his magic in his dragon form. His magic is causing thunderstorms that made my father shriek in pain which not even king Caineghis could do. King Caineghis is also being set in flames by the ground. King Tibarn and Naesala were both knocked out by the monstrous gale.

"SOREN STOP" a general clad in blue just shouted.

The storm stopped and the fighting Laguz transformed back only my father and the rogue were still able to stand. The army decided to "hit the hay", they were all relieved to survive.

Soren's P.O.V

I was furious at everyone, especially Ike.

How could he just give me away?

Being a Laguz, all it did is make my life go deeper in hell.

 _ **Sorry for not updating, I was having too much fun playing radiant dawn.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_

 _ **Soren and Micaiah-1**_

 _ **Soren and Mist-1**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Change of Ways**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Kurthnaga's P.O.V

Its morning again but the army didn't enjoy it, they all look worried for their lives. I don't blame them, just last night they witnessed a fight between powerful laguz. However, this is not my concern. I and father are now going to have to join the army, we can't leave because my father's right wing was too badly injured by the lightning.

Soren's P.O.V

The army was moving right back along the path to Melior, no one dared to speak to me even Ike. But he has attempted, but I got him to leave me be.

I'm more powerful now and faster and can take more of a beating. Anyone who hates branded would say "Be happy, at least you are no longer a sin to the goddess Ashera". They think that my life is going to get better, but it isn't. So far my life is going downhill, being laguz…has done me no good.

After I thought my situation through a familiar voice is heard. I look beside me and see Stefan the true blade. A true blade is the improved version of a sword master. The current sword masters and or mistresses have not yet made it to a true blade status. This makes him a reliable unit in battle.

He started the upending conversation

"So my friend, you are no longer branded like I. how does it feel?"

"It feels terrible, I wish I were branded again"

He seemed to be deep in thought but said in the end " I guess now I am nothing to you, as a laguz branded are now abominations"

This surprised me but I replied "no, if I were to do so I would be a hypocrite. I was once one myself after all. Plus….I will also be branded in memory and heart right?"

He smiled and said "so we are still friends" which I shook my head as a yes.

All was good until he said "could you talk to Micaiah, when I told her you were branded, she was looking forward to talk to you".

"Oh really, maybe I should..." I thought for a while and took off to find her the now revealed to me heron branded.

Micaiah's P.O.V

It was a nice quiet walk, really peaceful. I enjoy peace so I decided not to start anything. But it surprised me to see Soren to be walking towards me.

I greeted him "hello"

He to greet me back and asked what I think of him being laguz I replied.

"It must be nice, no 1 will shun you anymore"

He told me I was wrong and that for him it got worse (so basically what he told Stefan).

He then said that Stefan told him that I was looking forward to meet him and talk so he told me to say what I wanted to say.

"Well I really just wanted to know about your life when you carried the brand, for me I was taken care of by a lady but she made me leave when I became of age to take care of myself" I paused and continued "she gave me these gloves though to cover the mark. It was then in daien I met sothe. He was curious at first but I managed to win his complete trust. We were inseparable until I feared he would notice that I was not aging."

"To me you have had it easy, I was taken care of a woman you only did it over a self-pride that was not there. At the age of four a sage mistook m of a spirit charmer and taught me the ways of anima magic. When the sage died I stayed until all the food in the hovel ran out" he paused then started "then… when I was seconds from death Ike the general of this army found me and gave me food. I wanted to thank but I then realised I couldn't speak, not one word."

He finished, he left me in shock but I managed to tell him that that was all and that he can leave so he did so. He and I are the same yet opposites. On the outside we look like opposites, black and white. But in our hearts and mind we are the same. We have both found someone who gives us a purpose and gives us a reason to not join Stefan at grann desert. I felt my heart rise because I think I have found another person I can be open towards in my feelings.

Mist's P.O.V

The march is still silent and I was getting more finicky. I thought about Soren during it though due to what happened last night. When we first met we got along well. He was my best friend then he was really nice to me but then he just started to block himself off from the rest of the company, then I saw Soren and thought we should start talking again so I went to him and said "Hey Soren" he greeted me back.

The way he said it was much like when I first met him, he was not the type to fully put himself in solitude. When I told him this he said that I was imagining things. He looked agitated so I decided to reminisce events that happened between us in the past.

"Do you remember when we first met Soren" he nodded and said "your brother and father told me to teach you how to speak and write, but you were not cooperating and I remember that you once drew a picture of me in 1 of my wind tomes"

That memory made me blush and say "so you really didn't like that picture"

"It was a stick figure with a book for a head" I just laughed at the full memory.

It kept happening at all the other memories we reminded each other, me laughing.

 **There we go that's it for this chapter.**

 **Pairings:**

 **Soren and Micaiah- 2**

 **Soren and Mist- 2**


End file.
